L'ordinateur
by tany30
Summary: One shot, Harry POV. Harry est sur le point de découvrir toutes les merveilles que peut accomplir la technologie moderne...


J'avais un peu _chaud_ ce matin alors j'ai décidé d'écrire ici une idée qui m'a traversé l'esprit, hier soir avant de me coucher…

L'ordinateur…one shot 

Harry apparut dans son appartement et lança sa cape qui atterrit directement sur un des crochets de la patère installée près de sa porte d'entrée. Il ne transplanait pas souvent pour retourner à son appartement situé dans le cœur du Londres moldu histoire de ne pas éveiller la curiosité de ses voisins , surtout celle de sa voisine de palier une certaine madame Patterson qui était particulièrement _inquiète _du bien être de son voisin immédiat. Mais ce soir c'était différent. Ce soir c'était vendredi…

Cela faisait un an maintenant que Harry habitait Londres seul dans un confortable petit trois pièces, que Ron et Hermione avait décoré avec lui. L'appartement avait tout le confort moderne dernier cri du monde moldu et Hermione y avait apporté une touche un peu vieillotte qui lui rappelait agréablement Poudlard Des canapés d'un rouge profond comme ceux qui se trouvaient dans la salle commune des Gryffondor et évidemment une cheminé qui était reliée au réseau des sorciers pour afin de recevoir ses amis qui habitaient pour la plupart Pré-au-Lard et ses environs.

Depuis un an, Harry travaillait au ministère de la magie et était devenu un auror respecté pour la qualité de son travail et évidemment aussi pour son titre de héros du monde des sorciers…Cette partie par contre, Harry préférait ne pas s'en souvenir. À la fin de la guerre quand il s'était retrouvé face à Voldemort tremblant de tout son être à la seul perspective de tuer un être vivant fut-il le plus vil de toute la planète, il avait hésité. Et cette hésitation lui avait presque coûtée la vie. Il n'avait pas vu Lucius Malfoy se glisser derrière lui en cet instant, lui enfonçant sa baguette entres les omoplates…

Harry frissonna tandis que les souvenirs de l'année précédente l'envahissaient malgré lui. Voldemeort avait éclaté de rire en voyant ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise quand il s'était retourné pour apercevoir Lucius Malfoy, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres, baguette parée, n'attendant plus que l'ordre de son maître pour lui jeter le sortilège impardonnable. Voldemort avait acquiescé lentement savourant déjà sa victoire et l'ordre silencieux ayant été donné Lucius avait commencé à prononcer les premières paroles : « Avada… »

À présent quand Harry songeait à cet instant, tout se déroulait au ralenti dans sa tête. Mais en réalité tout s'était passé en une fraction de seconde. Aussitôt que Lucius avait prononcé le premier mot du maléfice, quelqu'un avait crié d'une voix plus rapide et plus forte : « AVADA KEDAVRA! » Juste avant de mourir le visage de Lucius Malfoy avait exprimé une surprise totale et confuse au son de cette voix. Puis il s'était emplit d'une lumière verte aveuglante qui était ressortie par tous les orifices de son corps. Et il était tombé, face contre terre, au pieds de Harry, révélant du même coup aux yeux du Gryffondor son meurtrier. Draco Malfoy.

Harry en était resté glacé d'horreur et un autre sentiment difficile à décrire s'était insinué en lui…de la reconnaissance peut être? Draco Malfoy, son ennemi de toujours, venait de tuer son propre père pour le sauver _lui_. Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir d'avantage. Tue le Potter! Avait crié Draco pour le sortir de sa stupeur. Harry avait brièvement repris de le contrôle sur ses émotions et avait froidement abattu d'un coup de baguette le meurtrier de ses parents. Voldemort pris par surprise n'avait eu aucune chance…

Draco s'était retourné sans émotions apparentes et était rapidement disparu dans le noir de la nuit d'où il était venu. Harry avait crié son nom mais seul l'écho de sa propre voix lui avait répondu. Cela faisait un an à présent et Harry n'avait plus revu Draco Malfoy ni entendu parler de lui. Tout ce qu'il savait de lui désormais était les quelques vagues informations provenant du ministère. Draco avait été blanchi de tout crimes en tant que mangemort grâce au témoignage qu'Harry avait apporté. Le fait que Draco avait tué son père pour sauver celui qui a survécu, l'avait lavé de tout autres crimes qu'il aurait pu avoir commis en tant que mangemort et Harry en avait été content. Il avait eu l'impression que de cette façon il avait payé une partie de son énorme dette envers Malfoy, mais encore parfois quand il s'endormait le soir, Harry se sentait responsable du fait que Draco avait tué son père pour lui sauver la vie et il pouvait se passer plusieurs heures avant qu'il ne puisse s'endormir. Encore aujourd'hui, un an après ces tristes événements, Harry était persuadé que s'il rencontrait Malfoy par hasard dans la rue, il serait prêt à faire tout ce que celui ci exigerait de lui pour soulager sa conscience encore lourde de culpabilité. Maintenant, le ministère avait classé Draco Malfoy dans la longue liste des personnes portées disparues durant la guerre.

Harry avait été chargé de retrouver Malfoy et ses recherches s'étaient avérées vaines jusqu'à maintenant et aujourd'hui Maugrey Fol Œil était venu le voir à son bureau du ministère pour lui dire que le ministère avait décidé d'abandonner les recherches. Harry avait protesté à grands cris sentant une année d'efforts et de travail constant s'envoler en fumée mais Maugrey avait été inflexible. Tu dois te faire une raison Harry, lui avait-il dit, personne ne saura jamais pourquoi Malfoy a sacrifié son père pour te sauver. S'il souhaite être seul à présent et ne plus entrer en contact avec notre monde c'est sa décision et nous ne devons pas nous interposer.

Quoi! Harry s'était levé d'un bond de sur sa chaise et avait frappé son bureau avec ses deux poings, vous avez pus le joindre! Avait-il crié en lançant un regard chargé de reproches à Maugrey.

Maugrey avait fixé son œil magique sur lui avant de lui répondre, nullement impressionné par la vive réaction du Gryffondor. Nous avons reçus un hibou de sa part ce matin. Il nous a écrit qu'il se portait bien et il nous a demandé d'arrêter les recherches. Il a spécifié qu'il s'était retiré du monde des sorciers pour quelques temps et qu'il ne souhaitait pas être importuné. Je suis désolé Harry…

Harry s'était laissé retomber mollement sur sa chaise et avait sentit son cœur sombrer dans les méandres de l'incompréhension. Ainsi Malfoy ne voulait plus avoir de contacts avec eux…Il lui en voulait pour ce qui s'était passé, maintenant Harry en était persuadé. Il avait abaissé les épaules, comme écrasé par le poids de la culpabilité et avait dit dans un long soupir : « D'accord Maugrey, j'abandonne les recherches. »

Maugrey avait eu un regard compatissant en lui disant : « Je sais que cela a été difficile pour toi Harry, mais je suis heureux de constater que tu respectes son silence. »

« Je lui dois bien ça », avait répondu Harry en secouant la tête tristement. Maugrey lui avait lancé un dernier regard compatissant et était sortit de son bureau en fermant doucement la porte derrière lui. C'était fini…Maintenant Harry n'aurait plus a ce soucier de savoir si Malfoy était en vie ou non. Il était en vie et il ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec eux. Harry devrait à présent apprendre à vivre le restant de ses jours avec le meurtre du père de son ancien ennemi sur la conscience.

De petits coups frappés à sa porte attirèrent soudain son attention et il alla en se traînant les pieds répondre à la porte. Il l'ouvrit toute grande mais personne ne se trouvait dans le corridor. Il regarda à gauche puis à droite, mais le corridor était désert. Il allait refermer la porte quand quelque chose par terre attira son attention. Une assiette enveloppée dans du papier Cellophane avait été déposée sur son palier et une petite fleur blanche avait été posée sur le dessus.

Madame Patterson, songea Harry, souriant intérieurement. La vieille dame qui habitait le logement voisin de celui de Harry depuis une bonne vingtaines d'années, s'était prise d'affection pour lui, lui disant qu'il ressemblait à son petit fils qu'elle voyait rarement. Et de temps en temps elle lui laissait un dessert sur le pas de sa porte, qu'elle avait habituellement cuisiné la journée même, toujours accompagné d'une fleur de son jardin. Harry enleva délicatement la petite fleur afin de regarder ce que l'assiette contenait. De la tarte aux pommes! Songea-t-il ravi. Il se promit de lui faire une visite pour la remercier le plus tôt possible, mais pas maintenant. Maintenant il avait quelque chose de plus important à faire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre dix neuf heures vingt cinq exactement. C'était l'heure. Harry referma la porte, pris son dessert et l'emporta avec lui pour le déposer sur sa table de travail, juste à côté de son _ordinateur._

Hermione lui avait fait cadeau de son vieil ordinateur il y avait un mois de cela en lui disant que les emails étaient plus discret que les hiboux et seraient plus pratique pour communiquer avec lui le temps qu'elle habiterait chez ses parents, avant son mariage avec Ron prévu dans six mois. Et en un mois seulement Harry était presque devenu dépendant de cette machine, ou plutôt d'un site en particulier. Homme pour homme, vous trouverez peut être ici l'homme de vos rêves. Harry avait eu un sourire en coin au début, doutant de l'efficacité de ces sites de rencontres sur le net, mais son premier essais lui avait prouvé le contraire.

Aussitôt qu'il s'était inscrit sous le pseudonyme de Phénix Doré ( oui il avait manqué d'imagination pour cela ) un autre candidat se faisant appeler Léo lui avait envoyé un message…

Léo says : Hello, Phénix, envie d'échanger quelques phrases?

Harry avait hésité en regardant l'icône reply clignoter devant ses yeux et il avait fait craquer ses jointures avant de répondre…

Phénix re : Oui.

Léo re : Tu as des fantasmes Phénix?

Harry était resté bouche bée devant une question aussi directe et intime, mais il avait haussé les épaules en se disant que cela devait fonctionner comme ça sur ces sites…

Phénix re : Oui j'ai plusieurs fantasmes, Léo…

Léo re : Bien. As-tu envie d'en partager un avec moi ?

Harry avait rit doucement avant de répondre.

Phénix re : Est ce que tu me proposes une partie de jambes en l'air virtuelle Léo?

Léo re : Oui. Tu es partant?

Harry était resté étonné de son audace mais ses pantalons étaient devenus alors bien inconfortables. Il avait laissé sa main remonter paresseusement sur sa cuisse avant de taper d'une main tremblante sa réponse.

Phénix re : Oui.

Quelques répliques audacieuses plus tard Harry était venu avec force dans son pantalon qu'il n'avait même pas prit la peine d'ouvrir tant les paroles frôlant l'indécence que Léo lui avait écrites l'avaient allumé.

Après cette première _expérience virtuelle,_ Léo et lui s'était donné rendez vous sur le clavier pour le vendredi suivant. Et l'expérience s'était répétée le vendredi après celui là, les deux hommes devenant de plus en plus intimes à chaques rencontres, ne se contentant pas seulement de sexe, mais échangeant aussi des bribes d'informations sur leurs vies personnelles respectives.

Ainsi Harry avait appris que Léo était un jeune homme de son âge solitaire qui travaillait pour un département du ministère de la justice. Un fonctionnaire, un peu comme lui quoi!Et Harry lui avait vaguement parlé de son travail pour des raisons évidentes… et à chaques fois leurs clavardages se terminaient en un amalgame de soupirs et de désirs virtuellement partagés laissant Harry épuisé et impatient de parvenir à leur prochain rendez vous. S'il n'aurait pas été plus avisé de la virtualité de leurs rencontres, Harry aurait pu croire qu'il était tombé amoureux…

Harry prit une pointe de tarte et se dirigea vers l'immense fenêtre en forme d'arche située juste derrière sa table travail dans son salon. Il prit une bouchée en regardant les passant dans la rue sans vraiment les voir. Il était décidé, c'était ce soir qu'il allait le faire…

Il retourna à sa table de travail et alluma son ordinateur. L'écran s'illumina aussitôt et en quelques clics de souris il parvint au site de rencontre et il entra rapidement son mot de passe pour accéder à sa page personnelle. Léo était déjà en ligne et Harry retint son souffle.

Léo says : Alors Phénix…Tu as encore envie de moi?

Harry prit une grande inspiration en regardant le curseur reply clignoter devant ses yeux. Il devait le faire tout de suite sinon il était certain que son courage l'abandonnerait.

Phénix re : Je veux te voir. Peut-on se donner rendez vous quelque part?

Harry appuya sur la touche enter et attendit, attendit, attendit…mais le curseur reply continuait de clignoter devant ses yeux, plus rien. Il baissa la tête avec dépit. Il l'avait perdu, c'était fini à présent Harry le savait et il donna un coup poing sur la table faisant tomber la tarte de madame Patterson sur le plancher et des morceaux de pommes glissèrent partout dans des traînées gélatineuses. Il avait perdu Malfoy pour de bon aujourd'hui et maintenant Léo…C'en était trop et il poussa un cris de rage, ne remarquant pas la faible lueur verte se refléter sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

Merlin Potter! Tu veux réveiller les morts ou quoi!

Harry fit pivoter sa chaise si rapidement qu'il faillit tomber. Draco Malfoy se tenait devant sa cheminé secouant quelques cendres qui étaient sur sa cape comme si cela avait été la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Il haussa les sourcils en le regardant visiblement amusé du choc qu'il venait de lui causer. Harry tremblait de la tête au pieds. Draco Malfoy était debout dans son salon après plus d'un an passé à le rechercher sans jamais pouvoir mettre la main sur le moindre indice.

J'ai pensé que ce serait l'endroit idéal pour notre rendez vous ou peut être préfères-tu venir chez moi ce n'est qu'à deux rues d'ici…C'est quoi ça? ajouta-t-il en désignant la tarte en milles morceaux par terre.

Une tarte. Répondit machinalement Harry encore sous le choc. De quel rendez vous parles-tu Dra…Malfoy? Cela fait un an que l'on ne s'est vu.

Draco prit un air offensé avant de lui répondre.

Allons Harry tu peux m'appeler Draco, Après tout, cela fait un mois que nous sommes…intimes.

Harry regarda quelques instants l'écran de son ordinateur puis il regarda Malfoy toujours debout devant sa cheminé qui le regardait en souriant.

C'est…c'est toi Léo!

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Évidemment que c'est moi Léo! Qui croyais-tu que c'était!

Oui, évidemment, en y repensant cela tombait sous le sens. Quand Harry reprit la parole il se mit à bredouiller.

Malfoy, heu, je veux dire Draco…je suis désolé pour ton père, cela fait un an que je me sens coupable de ce qui s'est passé. Si j'avais été plus attentif…

Mon père serait à présent un zombie à Askaban. L'interrompit Draco. Tu n'as pas a te sentir responsable Harry. Cela faisait parti de ma mission de couvrir tes arrières. Vois-tu j'étais un espion pour l'ordre à la fin de la guerre. J'ai agis sous les ordres de Dumbledore. Avant que je ne tue mon père, il avait essayé de me tuer lui aussi. Deux jours avant que je vous trouve lui, toi et Voldemort sur le champ de bataille. Il avait découvert mes activités avec l'ordre, donc ne te sens pas coupable mon père était un salaud de première. Le visage de Draco s'était brièvement assombrit pendant son récit, mais il reprit vite des couleurs. Alors! S'exclama-t-il , et ce rendez vous?

Oh! Merlin! Harry se prit la tête dans les mains. Tu veux dire que c'est à toi que j'ai dit toutes ces choses depuis un mois? C'est avec toi que j'ai fais…

Regarde!

Harry releva la tête et vit Draco lui montrant un ordinateur portable qu'il tenait dans sa main ainsi qu'une paires de Multiplettes.

À chaques fois que nous…bavardions j'étais dans le restaurant juste en face de chez toi. Et avec ça, Draco agita ses Multiplettes, je pouvais voir presque toutes les réactions que nos…conversations évoquaient chez toi.

Co…comment as-tu su où j'habitais? demanda Harry rouge de confusion.

Draco ricana.

Tu ne devrais pas te poster devant ta fenêtre avant chaques fois que tu utilises ton ordi, Phénix. Si tu n'avais pas fais cela il y a un mois, la première fois que je t'ai contacté, je n'aurais peut être pas su que c'était toi, quoique Phénix Doré, vraiment Harry à quoi pensais-tu?

Tu étais dans ce restaurant en face, il y a un mois? Lui répondit Harry ignorant sa remarque.

Une pure coïncidence Potty…Quand j'ai vu ce beau mec s'approcher de sa fenêtre je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de jeter un œil, tu comprends? Quand j'ai réalisé que c'était toi et que je t'ai vu te diriger vers l'ordinateur, j'ai immédiatement ouvert le mien en espérant avoir de la chance. Heureusement pour moi le proprio du resto d'en face est un cracmol et a plusieurs amis sorciers. J'ai pris une chance et j'ai utilisé sa cheminé pour venir ici aussitôt que j'ai reçu ton invitation tout à l'heure. Tu devrais laisser tes barrières en place Harry n'importe qui pourrait entrer ici tu sais. Je peux m'asseoir?

Oui, répondit Harry en secouant sa tête et en lui indiquant d'un vague geste de la main le canapé en face de la cheminé. Pourquoi es-tu disparu de la circulation après la guerre?

J'ai dû me faire discret Harry. Il y avait encore quelques mangemorts en liberté qui aurait été heureux de me faire payer ma trahison.

Évidemment. Répondit Harry, maudissant intérieurement sa stupidité. Il se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de Draco et lui prit timidement la main.

J'avais…commença Draco et leurs regards se soudèrent. Draco s'éclaircit la gorge avant de poursuivre. J'avais aussi besoin de réfléchir sur les sentiments que j'éprouvais depuis quelques temps déjà pour un certain Gryffondor…

Harry forma le mot _moi _avec sa bouche et Draco acquiesça. Il serra la main de Draco plus fortement dans la sienne et il murmura son nom avant de caresser ses lèvres doucement sur les siennes. Draco répondit immédiatement à sa caresse en appuyant ses lèvres avec force contre sa bouche. Harry gémit et laissa pénétrer sa langue doucement dans cette bouche qu'il se mourrait de sentir, de goûter depuis maintenant un mois…

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément pendant un bon moment, leurs mains touchant à tout, voulant découvrir tout de l'autre, tout à la fois.

Ma chambre…murmura Harry entre deux baisers.

Non, répondit Draco avec fièvre, je veux te prendre ici, juste à l'endroit de notre première rencontre. Harry lui sourit et ils se levèrent en même temps pour se débarrasser de leurs vêtements. Quelques boutons ne résistèrent pas à leurs assauts passionnés et bientôt leurs vêtements se retrouvèrent en pile à côté du canapé. Harry poussa Draco doucement vers le sol sans quitter ses lèvres un seule fois. Il s'étendit par dessus lui et Draco le repoussa en posant sur lui un regard brûlant. Il le poussa à nouveau et Harry se retrouva couché sur le dos, Draco par dessus lui.

Si tu ne m'arrêtes pas Harry, je te jures que je vais te prendre sur le champs.

Je ne t'arrêterai pas, répondit Harry en s'emparant de ses lèvres.

Draco murmura une obscénité et bougea un peu au dessus de lui et bientôt Harry le sentit entrer lentement en lui, mélangeant douleur et plaisir dans tout son être et ils commencèrent à bouger ne se quittant pas des yeux. Draco s'empara de son érection bougeant sa main en cadence avec chaques mouvements de ses hanches. Harry arquait ses hanches violemment vers le haut, venant à la rencontre de chaques coups que son amant lui donnait. Draco introduisit une main dans sa bouche et Harry sentit sur sa langue un morceau de pomme que Draco avait dû ramasser par terre, Harry songea qu'il allait définitivement remercier madame Patterson pour cette tarte… Il lécha un à un chacun les doigts délicats de Draco se sentant près de l'extase.

Harry je…je, oh mon dieu, je…

Harry retira la main de Draco de sa bouche et haleta : vas-y love, oh dieu! Vas-y!

Il sentit Draco trembler et il cria son nom en venant avec passion, Harry le suivant quelques secondes après projetant un liquide chaud entre leurs deux corps..

Une demi-heure plus tard Harry et Draco étaient encore couchés devant la cheminé se murmurant des mots d'amour entre deux baisers.

Tu n'as plus la marque dit Harry en regardant le bras gauche de Draco.

Non, elle est disparue la nuit que tu as tué Voldemort…c'est cette même nuit que je me suis rendu compte que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi.

J'aurais aimé m'en rendre compte plus tôt Draco, que de temps nous avons perdus . Mais maintenant c'est terminé love, affirma Harry avec conviction. Je veux que tu emménages ici le plutôt possible.

Je le savais Potter, lui dit Draco en souriant, déjà en cinquième à Poudlard tu me dévorais des yeux. Harry lui donna une petite tape sur le bras. Pas du tout Malfoy, TU me dévorais des yeux! C'est vrai, lui répondit Draco le plus sérieusement du monde et il l'embrassa longuement. Je ferai apparaître mes choses ici dès demain Harry, tu as raison nous avons assez perdu de temps. Harry sentait son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine et il rit nerveusement.

Qui aurait pu croire que le vieil ordinateur qu'Hermione m'a donné, réunirais Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy un jour…

Granger t'a donné cet ordinateur? Harry acquiesça en souriant. Je devrai la remercier alors…Je t'aime Harry.

Je t'aime aussi Draco.

Ils refirent l'amour trois autres fois cette nuit là et quand Harry s'éveilla au petit matin, il alla jeter un coup d'œil sur son ordinateur pour vérifier si il avait reçu des messages la veille. Il y en avait un qui venait d'Hermione. Il s'empressa de répondre pour inviter la _responsable_ de son bonheur tout neuf à venir partager le thé avec lui et son nouveau fiancé, Draco Malfoy.

FIN


End file.
